


Basta Così

by misskyeyes



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: #Established Relationship (sort of), #Le luci di Roma, #Perdoname fandom por mi decenza poca, #Se piovesse il tuo nome, #alle spalle del marito di Elisa, #ma pure ai MetaMoro giuro, #niente di personale, #scusa Fabrizio, #scusa marito di Elisa, #voglio bene anche a te, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes/pseuds/misskyeyes
Summary: “Portami altrove.Portami dove non c'è nessuno che sappia di noi.Fammi vedere come si muore senza nessuno che viva di noi.”Le tre di un venerdì notte in ottobre, fili di fumo su dita nervose, la finestra aperta di un albergo nel cuore di Roma. Hanno finito per scegliere cinque stelle senza volerne nemmeno mezza, è solo che quel che fanno non merita una squallida cornice qualsiasi. L’inferno ha lenzuola costose e una vista mozzafiato sulle cupole della città.





	Basta Così

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_cocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cocca/gifts).



> Quindi. Eccomi qui a scrivere una possibilmente chilometrica nota introduttiva che credo leggeremo in due (se però c'è qualcuno che si è affacciato nonostante la ship, YAY, you're welcome♥).
> 
> Innanzitutto salve, sono quella che si presenta per la prima volta in un fandom che nasce, cresce e cor- ruota letteralmente intorno ad una specifica coppia e SCRIVE DI UN'ALTRA.xD I'm that problematic.  
> Non odiatemi, vogliatemi bene lo stesso (?) come io voglio bene anche a Fabbbbrizio con quattro B e ai MetaMoro (e a quel povero cristo del marito di Elisa contro cui, giuro, non ho nulla di personale).
> 
> Questa fic nasce ormai mesi e mesi E MESI fa (scusa, Cocca, per averti fatto penare così tanto ♥), quando Elisa ha lanciato "Se piovesse il tuo nome" come secondo singolo del suo album in uscita, ascoltandola mi sono partiti i parallels pesi con "Le luci di Roma" e l'idea di questa storia ha preso forma in quell'empio inferno che è la mia mente. Come poi ne siano venute fuori quasi 7000 parole è un mistero sconosciuto ai più. Sintesi non qui.  
> Quindi /sì/ se leggendo doveste notare degli easter eggs relativi alle due canzoni di cui sopra, è proprio perché questa shot si basa su entrambe (e anche perché seminare dettagli di questo tipo nelle mie storie è una cosa che adoro).
> 
> E poi io Ermal ed Elisa li shippo. Pesantemente. Da un sacco di tempo. Quindi, vi prego, niente bashing gratuito o paragoni inutili al cazzo tra una OTP e l'altra. A ognuno il suo. Peace&Love♥
> 
>  
> 
> Note tecniche che a pochi interessano, ma s'hanno da fare:
> 
> \- Titolo e quote iniziale vengono dall'omonima canzone di Elisa e Giuliano Sangiorgi. Le due quotes finali, invece, dall'instagram rispettivamente di Ermal ed Elisa, di nuovo.
> 
> \- OVVIAMENTE (ma visti i precedenti, è sempre bene specificare) quanto leggerete è interamente frutto della mia fantasia bacata, nasce dal fandom per il fandom e qui deve rimanere. Godetevelo, divertitevi, fatene ciò che volete, purché non arrivi mai /MAI/ ai diretti interessati. Ho una dignità da conservare. Circa.
> 
>  
> 
> Per i chiarimenti sugli asterischi che vedrete disseminati qua e là nel testo, vi rimando alle note in fondo alla pagina. E' tutto. Concedetemi giusto il tempo di una dedica come si deve:
> 
> Alla persona senza cui adesso non sarei qui a scrivere di questi due, per quell'ormai famoso primo concerto all'Alcatraz a cui mi hai chiesto di accompagnarti e per tutti quelli che sono venuti (e verranno, hashtag il Forum is coming), per tutti gli sguardi scambiati mentre i nostri ormoni esplodevano in sincro. Per aver portato Ermal nella mia vita, soprattutto, nonostante questo abbia fatto di me una donna rovinata per sempre.♥  
> It's been 84 years, ma finalmente è qui ed è tutta tua, Cocca.♥  
> (Spero si faccia perdonare l'attesa, altrimenti ti autorizzo a picchiarmi malissimo.xD)

 

“ _Portami altrove._

_Portami dove non c'è nessuno che sappia di noi._

_Fammi vedere come si muore senza nessuno che viva di noi._ ”

 

 

 

Le tre di un venerdì notte in gennaio, fili di fumo su dita nervose, la finestra aperta di un albergo nel cuore di Roma. Hanno finito per scegliere cinque stelle senza volerne nemmeno mezza, è solo che quel che fanno non merita una squallida cornice qualsiasi. L’inferno ha lenzuola costose e una vista mozzafiato sulle cupole della città.

Una giovane coppia attraversa la strada di corsa e taglia con lunghe ombre scure il cono di luce del lampione più vicino. Ridono, si nascondono dentro un portone. L’eco delle loro voci permea il silenzio e arriva nitido, scavalca i metri che lo separano dalla vita notturna nei quartieri alti. Li osserva con i gomiti piantati sulla ringhiera e una punta d’invidia che affonda nel bicchiere di vino ancora mezzo pieno, sospeso nel vuoto. Dondola svogliatamente la mano che lo tiene dall’alto e con l’altra scrolla la cenere dalla sigaretta ed i pensieri dalla testa. Non è neanche lontanamente _abbastanza_ ubriaco. Soltanto insonne.

Dietro di lui è un’esplosione di vestiti dimenticati e forme disordinate che affiorano dal buio, ma la sola cosa sua in vista è il cellulare buttato ai piedi del comodino, spento da due ore arrotondando per eccesso.

 

*

 

  _Ieri._

_22:55_

_. La vedi già Roma dal finestrino?_

_22:56_

_. Sei inquietante._

_. Come-_

_. Non importa._

_. La vedo._

_. Tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro._

_22:58_

_. Allora regalami un pensiero (solo uno) prima di addormentarti._

_. Sto bloccato qui fino a domani._

_23:10_

_. Vieni a prendermi o mi lasci a Termini per tutta la notte?_

 

 

 

La prima cosa che fa quando lo vede è sfilare le mani dalle tasche per nasconderle dietro la schiena. Chiudere la tentazione in una gabbia di anelli e dita infreddolite.  _Subito_.

Si è tirata dietro un borsone più grande di lei – quello dei lunghi viaggi di lavoro – ed una serie infinita di scuse, ma Ermal scavalca entrambi con una naturalezza onestamente disarmante. Le sue, di mani, non stanno ferme affatto.

Cercano il loro posto e lo trovano in fretta, quando si sporge a baciarle la guancia. Un contatto veloce e impossibile da equivocare _a prima vista_ , ma perfettamente calcolato nell’attimo in cui la punta delle sue dita rimane nascosta nell’intreccio dei capelli (ci ha dormito disordinatamente su, in treno, incastrata tra il vicino di posto e un finestrino non molto pulito) appena dietro l’orecchio sinistro, invisibile a chiunque altro.

 

“Tu sei completamente fuori di testa.”

 

Gli ride addosso, annega la risposta in una delle sue smorfie improbabili, poi fa mezzo passo indietro come per assicurarsi che tutto sia sotto controllo. _Esiste_ un’automobile o l’angolo cieco di una via in cui nascondersi.

 

 

Nella BMW che Ermal ha preso a noleggio ci passano un’ora scarsa, con lo stereo acceso per mascherare discorsi pericolosi e la mano di lui che le accarezza distrattamente un ginocchio.

Manda un whatsapp a casa - solo per tranquillizzare i bambini, già che c’è si auto-assegna anche il premio di  _madre dell’anno_ -, ma non ha veramente bisogno d’inventarsi giustificazioni: “l’album nuovo” è diventato il suo alibi universale. Ci si aggrappa disperatamente per poter dividere la sua vita in compartimenti sicuri e (forse) non rovinare tutto.

In questo modo può convincersi che avere Ermal, adesso, è come prendere un aereo per la _California_ *: spaventoso e profondamente liberatorio, nonostante la destinazione finale resti sempre il punto di partenza. Ci sono radici che non possono essere recise e questo Elisa lo sa bene.

Il telefono scivola in tasca che ancora non ha smesso di vibrare, portando con sé voci, suoni che ha solo bisogno di mettere in _stand-by_ per un po’, perché adesso c’è troppa musica nell’abitacolo – il giro di basso di un qualche pezzo rock anni ’70 le si agita insistentemente all’altezza dello stomaco – e l’aroma del dopobarba di Ermal le riempie le narici e la testa. Sente le sue dita scivolare verso l’alto, indugiare quel che basta quando incontrano l’orlo del cappotto sollevato sulle gambe, mentre le bacia l’angolo delle labbra e ridono insieme a bassa voce stabilendo che _no_ , per quanto sia allettante, non passeranno un’altra ora a pomiciare in macchina come due adolescenti.

 

“Ci sono parti di me che non sopravvivrebbero ad un sedile ribaltabile, credimi” torna con entrambe le mani al volante e mette in moto l’automobile con la risata di Elisa ancora viva nell’orecchio.

 

 

Roma è una manciata di luci gettate sui fianchi morbidi del Tevere.

Nessuno sembra far caso a loro e al modo in cui camminano – quasi inciampano l’uno nei piedi dell’altra –, o a come si guardano, per quel che conta. Dopo la mezzanotte la città appartiene alle anime disattente: ragazzi allegramente chiassosi che giocano ad allineare i vuoti a rendere delle loro birre sul marciapiede e siedono sui parapetti con le giacche aperte e la testa leggera, gli ultimi degli ultimi che una casa non ce l’hanno e quelli che invece, semplicemente, ancora non ci vogliono tornare. _La notte è giovane_. 

Ermal sta raccontandole l’ennesimo aneddoto su questo e quel palazzo, vecchio muro o angolo di strada, storie che ha sentito da altri e interiorizzato quasi come fossero ricordi suoi (considera enormemente preziosa qualunque cosa possa alimentare il suo immaginario, _una canzone nasce dove meno te l’aspetti_ ) e le sue parole sono accompagnate dal rumore quasi costante delle serrande che vengono abbassate. Elisa gli punta addosso la videocamera del cellulare – quello di lui, dove nessun’altro metterà mai le mani e i segreti possono rimanere tali – e continua a filmare e fare domande e poi filmare ancora, fermando ogni concetto e l’espressione assorta che l’accompagna.

Non si interrompe neppure quando Ermal scuote appena la testa davanti all’ennesimo bar con le sedie impilate contro la vetrina buia e un po’ sorride, un po’ si scusa perché l’idea era quella di offrirle un caffè per scaldarsi e sopportare il suo mare in tempesta di parole, ma siamo al punto in cui vive così fuori dal mondo che, quando non è in tour, dimentica comunque di pagare le bollette di casa e non sa più neanche far mente locale sugli orari di un comune servizio pubblico.

 

“Dai, è chiaro che devo riportare il mio fuso orario interiore in linea con il resto del mondo” continua, puntando lo sguardo dritto in camera “o rassegnarmi a fare figure di merda”.

 

In circostanze diverse – _più facili_ – riprenderebbe fino in fondo anche la risata che le fa tremare le mani e l’inquadratura e finisce per tagliare fuori metà della sua faccia, lo punzecchierebbe anche solo per il gusto di veder crollare completamente il suo muro di compostezza, e gli permetterebbe di fare tutte le battute del caso, comprese quelle che capisce solo lui. Poi verrebbe ripagata con la stessa moneta in un altro stupido video su instagram. Come fanno tutti.

 

“Giuro che resterà un segreto fra me e te,” è uno scherzo dal retrogusto amaro, ma sono entrambi molto bravi a fingere di non averci pensato “la tua dignità è salva”.

 

Tiene il telefono, invece, ed attraversa il Lungotevere dei Fiorentini quasi di corsa. Si ferma solo per rubargli una foto da un lato all’altro della strada prima di spegnerlo, poi sente il fiume alle sue spalle chiamarla come fosse una cosa viva e non può non cedere alla tentazione di imboccare il ponte poco più avanti.

Ermal la raggiunge con calma e sfila le mani dalle tasche del cappotto solo per intrecciarle sulla balaustra di pietra fredda. Le si ferma accanto, tanto vicino che può sentire il suo calore, ma non abbastanza perché braccia e spalle fasciate negli abiti pesanti si tocchino davvero. E’ un eterno gioco a rincorrersi e la consapevolezza di non essere mai veramente soli da nessuna parte. Restano in silenzio per quella che sembra una piccola eternità, cristallizzata come il paesaggio in miniatura di una sfera di neve _senza neve_ : Elisa lo guarda e lui guarda il Tevere che si snoda lentamente in mezzo alle case e lungo i viali punteggiati di alberi, lo osserva con gli occhi di chi sa cercare – _trovare_ sempre – la bellezza (esattamente nel modo in cui ha guardato lei sin dal primo momento, se solo volesse accorgersene).

Ermal, per conto suo, è preso da pensieri diversi. Intanto c’è che, probabilmente, esiste una storia insolita per ogni goccia d’acqua che scorre sotto i loro piedi e nemmeno Fabrizio è stato in grado di raccontargliele tutte - “ _vedi, piccolè, ‘sto fiume è er core de’ la città nostra e si porta dentro ‘e vite di tutti”_ ,“ _Se je racconti un segreto, puoi sta’ sereno che lui non te tradisce_ ” –, ma sono anche le due passate ed ha già parlato troppo per uno che dice di amare i silenzi, specialmente quando sono condivisi e quello della città eterna addormentata sui suoi colli è questione d’una certa importanza. Roma sembra capirlo, entra quasi in risonanza con entrambi quando Elisa gli sfiora il dorso della mano con la punta delle dita come suonando un pianoforte immaginario ed i rumori lontani sembrano adattarsi al suo ritmo e scivolargli sulla pelle.

Il gruppo di studenti ubriachi che svolta l’angolo del ponte pochi attimi dopo e punta dritto contro di loro li prende di sorpresa, qualcosa si spezza. Saturano la notte di voci sguaiate e il marciapiede con i loro passi scomposti: probabilmente sono troppo brilli per riconoscere davvero chiunque o qualunque cosa li circondi, eppure nascondersi – _nascondersi in fretta_ – è un riflesso incondizionato. Elisa scompare in un abbraccio più grande di lei senza avere il tempo di accorgersene, affonda il naso nella stoffa ruvida del cappotto di Ermal che le tiene un braccio attorno alle spalle e la mano poggiata sulla testa, quasi fa da schermo fra lei ed il resto del mondo. Lo sente trattenere leggermente il respiro.

I ragazzi passano alle loro spalle, qualcuno finisce per urtarli distrattamente con il gomito o una borsetta con la tracolla troppo lunga, mentre gli altri vedono solo una coppia come tante e si limitano ad alzare il tono di voce per fare qualche battuta sconcia o fischiargli addosso. “ _Ao, e pijateve ‘na stanza_ ” e l’eco delle risate si spegne solo quando raggiungono l’altro lato del fiume e la strada torna ad essere deserta.

Ermal si rilassa, ma non la lascia comunque andare, piuttosto s’abbassa leggermente per parlarle all’orecchio.

 

“Allora, _li accontentiamo_?”

 

 

L’unica persona in tutta Roma che li vede davvero è il receptionist di turno in albergo.

Per quello che sa, e non è molto, ha appena consegnato le chiavi di stanze diverse, rigorosamente su piani alternati, a due persone che si trovano per caso a condividere lo stesso hotel. Se non bastasse – ma per lui che ha perso ogni possibile interesse nei loro confronti nel momento stesso in cui gli hanno voltato le spalle, è più che sufficiente –, resta comunque vincolato all’obbligo di riservatezza che l’Indigo garantisce ai suoi clienti. Ermal ha pensato a _tutto_.

L’albergo è incastrato fra il Tevere e piazza Navona. Nascosto in una di quelle vecchie vie lastricate di sampietrini, abbracciate da case con enormi terrazzi fioriti, che possono essere percorse nel cuore della notte in totale solitudine e senza rischi. Loro ci arrivano _così_ , all’insaputa del mondo, quando il freddo inizia a pungere, i passi a rallentare e le mani si cercano e si concedono di trovarsi. L’orario è quello giusto perché siano liberi da occhi indiscreti e domande scomode e le loro valigie sono già state sistemate in un’unica camera, senza che a nessuno sia venuto in mente di dubitare che fossero tutte della stessa persona, la BMW parcheggiata ed i segreti messi al sicuro.

L’ascensore è vuoto ed i corridoi deserti quando il tintinnio delle porte che si chiudono trasforma tutto in un guscio di specchi e ottone dove la realtà rimane sospesa e non esiste nulla all’infuori di loro.

Di Ermal che la guarda – le braccia incrociate sul petto e la schiena al muro – ed ha sul viso l’espressione rapita delle rare occasioni in cui ha potuto averla tutta per sé su un palco. In mancanza di un microfono dietro cui nascondersi o qualche migliaio di persone da far cantare per distogliere la sua attenzione, Elisa può solo mascherare l’imbarazzo con un sorriso, mentre lascia cadere in tasca la tessera magnetica di una camera che comunque non occuperà mai.

Forse è solo un eccesso di prudenza e forse c’è una punta di egoismo nel non voler concedere al mondo neppure uno sguardo su di loro, comunque Ermal la bacia soltanto una volta oltrepassata la soglia della stanza, mentre spinge la porta al suo posto con la punta d’una scarpa e le sue mani scivolano sotto le falde aperte del cappotto.

Elisa sussulta leggermente, non perché sia la prima volta – ce ne sono state altre, _mai troppe_ , nel tempo –, ma piuttosto per quel misto di sorpresa ed agitazione che lascia presto spazio ad un brivido caldo lungo la schiena. Lascia che lui la spogli almeno degli indumenti più pesanti, senza badare troppo a dove vadano a finire e si muove solo quando lo sente esitare quasi avesse paura di romperla soltanto toccandola, andando più a fondo, con un'insicurezza che non gli appartiene affatto (Ermal non è tipo da fermarsi alla superficie delle cose e neppure calcola il rischio prima di buttarsi), ma quasi ad ogni regola corrisponde un’eccezione.

Elisa lo è per qualsiasi cosa si sia mai imposto.

 

Rischiano di inciampare nella sciarpa che lei gli sfila dal collo e cade da qualche parte sul pavimento e sono più o meno consapevoli – non per questo preoccupati – di star calpestando più vestiti che tappeti quando Elisa lo prende letteralmente per il bavero della camicia e basta un minimo sforzo per trascinarselo dietro e lasciarsi cadere sul letto.

Le lenzuola si increspano sotto di loro come neve fresca mentre le passa un braccio intorno ai fianchi e qualcosa finisce a terra con un rumore secco di metallo su parquet a cui Ermal non farebbe nemmeno caso, se non la sentisse spingere leggermente con il palmo aperto contro la sua spalla, come a dirgli di fermarsi un attimo.

 

“… Era il mio telefono, quello?”

 

Più che una domanda è la tragicomica realizzazione che quel che è successo _è successo_. Lo intuisce dallo sguardo improvvisamente enorme e colpevole di Elisa e ne ha la certezza quando lei cerca disperatamente di soffocargli una risata contro il collo. Punta il gomito e si solleva quel tanto che basta a sbirciare oltre il bordo del letto e _no_ , decisamente il display non emette alcuna luce. Un cazzo di segno di vita.

 

“No, ma l’ho spento io prima…!” La sua voce trema ancora un po’, ma è chiaro che ha capito esattamente cosa gli stia passando per la testa ed il suo è un genuino tentativo di ricomporsi in qualche modo e rassicurarlo. Ermal non può fare a meno di perdersi nel sorriso che le trova sul viso quando scioglie la tensione nelle braccia e torna a chinarsi su di lei.

 

“Ah, allora cambia tutto” ride. Come se nessun cellulare avesse appena tracciato una parabola di quasi due metri dalla tasca dei jeans di Elisa al pavimento dove è destinato a rimanere, silenzioso e dimenticato. Elisa che ha appena lasciato scivolare le dita fra i suoi capelli ed ora gli afferra i ricci sulla nuca per attirarlo verso il basso ed impedirgli di fare pessime battute, rovinare definitivamente l’atmosfera.

 

 _Non c’è proprio pericolo,_ e il fiato di Ermal si perde sulle sue labbra, dietro al movimento sicuro con cui lei insinua la mano libera fra i loro corpi, si cura di sfiorare tutti – _proprio tutti_ – i punti giusti e gli sfila la camicia dai pantaloni, prima di tirare le asole fin quasi a far saltare via i bottoni, piuttosto che sfilarli uno ad uno.

Si stacca da Elisa soltanto per incamerare quel minimo d’aria nei polmoni e sente il battito di lei aumentare furiosamente quando con le dita supera l’ostacolo invisibile della catenina dorata che porta al collo e la sua mano si stringe delicatamente intorno alla gola bianca e sottile. È una pressione minima, quasi impercettibile, ma abbastanza per sentire il respiro – rovente contro il metallo freddo dei suoi anelli – vibrare e spezzarsi lungo la scia di baci leggeri con cui le tortura la pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio, poi in basso fino all’incavo della spalla.

 

“Scusa” è poco più d’un sussurro. Un tremito delle corde vocali che riverbera fin dentro il cervello di Ermal e gli strappa un sospiro incredulo perché - _sul serio, cazzo_ \- non è possibile che stia ancora pensando ad un dannato telefono.

 

A questo punto è una corsa spietata a chi arriva prima tra gesto e pensiero e non c’è gara.

Le solleva maglione e t-shirt sui fianchi, ci infila sotto entrambe le mani e segue fino in fondo la curva morbida della schiena leggermente inarcata. La spoglia in fretta, impaziente perché i brividi vuole poterglieli contare direttamente sulla pelle nuda ed Elisa asseconda ogni movimento con uno perfettamente complementare: fa leva sulle braccia quanto serve per permettergli di arrivare ai gancetti del reggiseno e quando Ermal sbuffa una risata sulle sue labbra perché è davvero troppo – _troppo_ – distratto dal modo in cui i fianchi di lei gli si spingono contro per riuscire a concentrarsi su una stronzata del genere, lascia scivolare la mano sotto quella di lui e se lo sfila da sola, con un gesto morbido e accuratamente calcolato per farlo uscire di testa.

Distoglie lo sguardo giusto l’attimo che basta a farle capire, punta verso il pavimento anche se non arriva a vederlo davvero. Per quanta definizione abbia, nessuna lente fotografica potrà mai catturare con precisione il modo in cui la luce ambrata dei lampioni si riflette sul corpo di Elisa, traccia la curva appena accennata del seno per andare a perdersi tra l’ombelico e il monte di Venere.

 

“In questo momento è l’ultima delle ultime cose che mi servono.”

 

La guarda come si guarda un’opera d’arte – con devozione e quell’ombra di paura di rovinare tutto irreparabilmente – accarezzandola con gli occhi prima ancora che con le dita, come uno scatto rubato di nascosto. Il respiro spezzato spinge furiosamente sul diaframma e le agita il petto, muove le foglie d’inchiostro che si arrampicano sulla sua spalla come fossero vive. Ad Ermal pare quasi di sentirle vibrare mentre ne segue il disegno e i due fiori di loto di cui vuole disperatamente ignorare il significato** sembrano sbocciargli sotto le mani e grondare colore tutto intorno. Le spinge entrambe le braccia sopra la testa – si toglie almeno un pensiero sbagliato da davanti agli occhi – e gliele tiene ferme sul cuscino, mentre si china a baciarla di nuovo con tutta la _fame_ che gli sta montando dentro.

Elisa gli lascia fare tutto, si arrende, il fantasma d’un sospiro che muore sulle labbra per ogni centimetro di pelle in più che la sua bocca e le dita arrivano a toccare.

La consapevolezza arriva tutta insieme quando le mani di Ermal scivolano oltre la cintura dei jeans: non è neanche lontanamente la prima volta che la vede nuda e non sarà l’ultima, eppure si sente il cuore in gola come un’adolescente qualsiasi mentre conta uno per uno i suoi quarant’anni – non liberi come i trenta, né istintivi come i venti –, i chili in più e le smagliature che l’ultima gravidanza le ha lasciato addosso.

 

“Forse è meglio da qui in su” ride piano mentre torna ad affondargli le mani nei capelli, distoglie la sua attenzione dai bottoni dei Levi’s consumati che ha addosso e con cui sta quasi litigando e lo spinge ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo, “anche se non c’è poi molto da vedere, ammetto…!”

 

L’espressione che si apre sul viso di Ermal è quasi più fuori dal mondo di quella che accompagna il gesto ampio con cui lei mima un seno decisamente più formoso di quello che entrambi si trovano sotto al naso.

 

“Non ci credo…” la risata silenziosa che già gli scuote le spalle sale alle labbra come lo scroscio di una cascata e quasi si mangia le sue parole. Potrebbe provare a trattenerla, se solo volesse peggiorare le cose, se non fosse che una parte di lui – ed è una parte piuttosto specifica – è fin troppo cosciente del momento e di quanto non possa permettersi di vederlo sfumare del tutto in un attacco di _ridarella_ dei suoi.

 

Si sfoga, quindi, fin quando gli sembra di avere di nuovo abbastanza aria nei polmoni. Pianta un gomito sul materasso e gli occhi dritti in quelli di Elisa, poi prega che non faccia nessun’altro movimento inconsulto. _Non adesso_.

 

“Dovresti _sentirlo_ l’effetto che mi fai,” bastano poche parole sussurrate, un cenno allusivo del capo accompagnato da uno spostamento quasi impercettibile dello sguardo verso il basso “che qualsiasi cosa di te, così com’è, mi fa.”

 

Elisa sorride in silenzio, annuisce e si morde le labbra pur di non dovergli dire ad alta voce che con la sua gamba infilata tra le cosce a quel modo, era davvero difficile non accorgersene. E se la prima reazione è quella che brucia sulle guance e le strizza lo stomaco come uno straccio bagnato, il resto del corpo ci mette ben poco a soffocare ciò che rimane di un improbabile pudore nell’impulso incontrollabile di esasperare quel contatto, fargli spazio e spingere ancora di più il bacino contro il suo.

 

“Non costringermi a scendere nei dettagli, per favore. Vorrei sotterrarmi già così” l’ultima sillaba resta quasi sospesa, senza suono. Troncata da quello che somiglia più ad un gemito trattenuto a stento che ad un sospiro.

 

C’è una singola, stupida frase (qualcosa sul fare l’amore e tenersi stretto chi riesce a farci ridere o un’altra  _cazzata melensa_ del genere letta nei giornaletti di cui sua sorella a quattordici anni riempiva scaffali interi, quelli in cui anche solo la parola ‘ _sesso’_ sembrava una trasgressione indicibile) che risuona nella testa di Ermal come una cantilena fastidiosa mentre spoglia Elisa anche degli ultimi vestiti e le sue dita accarezzano la pelle bianca e liscia con la dedizione che riserverebbe ai tasti di un pianoforte.

In una sorta di amara ironia si stringono sul serio, mentre lei ancora ride per il solletico e poi si scioglie in un brivido languido, quasi trema quando le lascia scivolare una mano in mezzo alle gambe e la spinge ad aprirle di più. Non sono corde e galalite, eppure quello che le strappa dalla bocca è un suono puro quanto la musica scritta sul pentagramma.

La sente inarcarsi, tendersi sotto di lui come un violino con l’archetto per rispondere al modo in cui la tocca. Ad ogni affondo – un impercettibile movimento del polso, la sensazione dell’anello che le graffia l’interno delle cosce –, i gemiti si rincorrono e le esplodono sulle labbra, fanno vibrare la sua voce cristallina come le ultime note di una canzone.

Ermal l’ascolta ad occhi chiusi, con la muta concentrazione che riserva solamente alle cose che già sa destinate a svanire in fretta, e non si ferma fin quando il respiro le si spezza in gola e i suoi fianchi hanno uno scatto più brusco degli altri.

A quel punto rallenta e si allontana, mentre Elisa lo guarda con il fiato ancora incastrato tra i denti e le dita che gli scivolano dietro il collo per chiudersi come morse intorno ai ricci e tirarli senza particolare delicatezza. _Solo un momento,_ ed è davvero quanto gli basta a recuperare il portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni - benedetto il preservativo di scorta, nascosto dietro l’ultima carta di credito - prima di togliere quelli e i boxer con un unico movimento e lasciar cadere tutto in un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle. 

Mentre si ferma a scartare l’involucro e l’attenzione torna a gravitare intensamente su di lei, realizza che la mano con cui lo stava trattenendo adesso è impegnata – può _sentirla_ , più che vederla – dove fino a poco prima si muoveva la sua e il respiro si perde nel tentativo inutile di articolare un qualunque suono. Abbassa lo sguardo e poco ci manca che basti ciò che appena scorge a passare il limite e metterci prematuramente la parola fine e, _cazzo_ , è decisamente un’immagine che si porterà nella tomba, oltre che nei sogni più proibiti. 

Ermal è un provocatore nato. Uno di quelli che sanno precisamente quanto possono essere stronzi, se vogliono e lui (è scontato) _vorrebbe_. Vorrebbe restare a guardare fino alla fine, per vedere fin dove è disposta a spingersi e godere ogni istante di quello spettacolo incredibile. Vorrebbe tenere gli occhi fissi in quelli di Elisa, leggere il crescendo della sua eccitazione direttamente nel colore dell’iride che si annebbia dietro un battito di ciglia, e poi forse morirci dentro.

Solo, il sentiero delle sue fantasie si perde, seguendo il movimento perfettamente misurato che le serve per alzarsi e insieme spingerlo all’indietro finché non si trova seduto con le spalle al resto della stanza e le mani nascoste tra le pieghe del lenzuolo: li rimangono, immobili, mentre Elisa si sistema a cavalcioni su di lui, gli punta le ginocchia ai lati del bacino e senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, scivola piano verso il basso per accoglierlo fino a colmare completamente anche l’ultimo millimetro rimasto tra loro e non lasciarne traccia.

 

“ _Cazzo_ ” già mentre se lo lascia scappare – il fiato gli basta a malapena - si rende conto di quanto possa venir preso _alla lettera_ , “… niente battute, grazie.”

 

Farla ridere resta una delle cose che Ermal preferisce in assoluto. Poter sentire la sua risata direttamente sulle labbra, seguire il fremito che le scuote il corpo solo con le dita lungo la curva morbida della schiena è semplicemente _oltre_.

Elisa si solleva con una lentezza a tratti estenuante, si lascia sfuggire un sospiro più acuto degli altri quando lui la prende con forza per i fianchi ed accompagna il suo movimento con uno che ne sembra la naturale prosecuzione, ma non si ferma: è lei che decide _come e quanto_ , lei detta un ritmo in crescendo che Ermal può solo assecondare. Lei affonda ancora e ancora le mani nei suoi capelli, se li lascia scorrere piano fra le dita e poi li tira, esattamente come sa che gli piace. Per il puro gusto di sentirlo gemere e chiedere di più.

E lui chiede. Chiede spazio con le dita che le si stringono sulle gambe e poi scivolano sotto le cosce divaricate, se lo prende – forse Elisa glielo concede – insieme al fiato che bocca e lingua sembrano volerle rubare direttamente dalla gola, strappandolo da sotto la pelle.

 

“Non lasciare segni” _non si può_ , non si deve e lo sanno entrambi molto bene.

 

“Non visibili, no” quello che gli tende le labbra è un sorriso abbastanza sfacciato da potersi permettere un velo di arroganza, una risata appena trattenuta prima di chinarsi a baciarle l’incavo della spalla.

 

La prende quasi di sorpresa. Sente il respiro di lei perdersi da qualche parte all’altezza dello sterno quando muove il bacino verso l’alto e spinge un po’ più a fondo, un po’ più veloce. _E più a fondo, ancora_. Le strappa il suo nome dalle labbra come fosse una preghiera e mentre si sforza con tutto sé stesso di imprimere la forma del suo corpo in quello di Elisa, la lascia libera di incidergli i solchi delle unghie e degli anelli sulla schiena perché tutto sommato Ermal un’impronta tangibile _vuole_ portarla con sé, almeno fino alla prossima volta. Non è peccato se non c’è nessuno a cui renderne conto.

Che lei è arrivata al limite lo capisce in fretta: da come il volume dei suoi gemiti si alza senza controllo, dal modo in cui fa ondeggiare i fianchi perché ogni affondo arrivi a toccare il punto giusto ed ha appena il tempo di portarle una mano al collo e lasciar scivolare l’altra dove spazio tra di loro non ne rimane più.

Sente il suo orgasmo sulle dita e il suono spezzato di quell’ultimo ‘ _Ermal_ ’ che vibra contro il palmo aperto gli corre sottopelle come un brivido rovente. Ormai c’è quasi e lo sa. Così come Elisa sa che riprenderà fiato più tardi e mentre gli scosta i ricci umidi dalla fronte lascia che lui, un colpo di reni e le mani saldamente piantate sotto le sue ginocchia, la ribalti di nuovo con la schiena sul materasso, prendendola come preferisce.

E’ questione di poco, l’ultima spinta arriva nel momento _perfetto_ e così in profondità da strappargli un grido che muore in gola quasi prima di aver preso completamente forma. Ermal viene così, con gli occhi chiusi sul mondo che li reclama ancora per un attimo e le dita di Elisa premute sulle labbra: le trattiene e le intreccia alle proprie, poi ne bacia piano le nocche arrossate, per arrivare fino alla punta morbida dei polpastrelli come ha fatto tante volte davanti al suo pubblico.

Si costringe ad uscire da lei solo quando sente lo sforzo bruciare nei muscoli tesi delle braccia e rotola sul letto al suo fianco con un sospiro appagato. Probabilmente è solo scienza elementare – la scarica di endorfine che gli scorre nelle vene come una droga e gli blandisce i sensi -, ma per un attimo davvero non esiste _vita_ oltre quelle quattro mura e tutto sembra almeno _possibile_. L’angelo dipinto nell’ingrandimento fotografico alle loro spalle benedice con un sorriso complice l’abbraccio di corpi e lenzuola sfatte, eternamente immobile nell’atto di voltarsi dall’altra parte e lasciare che le mani accarezzino, esitino dove è concesso solo lontano da sguardi invadenti. _Solo per un po’_.

Fino a quando Elisa lo riporta alla realtà di ore che stanno passando veloci. Forse c’è tempo per farsi una doccia – Dio solo sa quanto logorante sia la tentazione di seguirla e ricominciare tutto da capo nel silenzio sicuro di un getto d’acqua calda –, magari dormire un po’ e prendere il primo treno del mattino.

C’è qualcosa di sacro e profano al tempo stesso nella naturalezza con cui lei si alza dal letto e si lascia guardare mentre attraversa la stanza completamente nuda e si china a prendere qualcosa nel borsone: Ermal la osserva in silenzio, rapito dai suoi movimenti che sembrano non produrre alcun suono, dal modo in cui le tende filtrano l’illuminazione artificiale della strada e le dipingono il profilo con il tratto morbido di un acquerello. Ascolta i suoi pensieri che prendono voce (‘ _Una doccia in piena notte e tutto ‘sto casino…!’ ‘Si incazzeranno da morire_ ’ ‘ _penseranno che sono scema, dagli poi torto_ ’) e ne ride silenziosamente, solleva la testa dal cuscino quel tanto che basta per vederla sorridere fra sé e sé, scrollare i capelli scuri sulle spalle bianche e sparire lungo il corridoio che porta al bagno.

Un’immagine così _vera_ che meriterebbe di stare dentro una bella canzone.

  

 

C’è roba sua un po’ ovunque.

In quei pochi secondi Elisa ha impilato una gonna e due t-shirt stropicciate sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, lasciato il suo portagioie di metallo mezzo aperto sul tavolino insieme ad un paio degli inseparabili diari e un’edizione tascabile di _Madame Bovary_ in lingua originale poco più in là.

Ermal, al contrario, non ha degnato la valigia di uno sguardo. S’è dato una sistemata e rivestito del minimo sindacale, prima di accendersi una sigaretta – esiste un chiaro divieto in merito, ma anche la legge non scritta per cui necessariamente _fumo segue sesso_ (e forse anche viceversa, se solo ci fosse il tempo e il modo) – e aprire la finestra per metà perché l’odore di tabacco non impregni le coperte. Non sarà comunque l’ultima della nottata, lo sa già.

Si guarda intorno con in testa almeno un milione di domande stronze - troppo per valutare di dar loro una risposta sincera - e cerca disperatamente qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi che lo faccia smettere di pensare: il suo francese si può definire _scolastico_ *** a voler essere veramente generosi, ma un libro resta un libro e sfogliarne le pagine ha comunque un potere catartico. Forse lei gli perdonerà l’intrusione.

Si siede in equilibrio sul bordo del letto ed appoggia il dorso consumato sulle gambe, ha cura soprattutto di tenere il mozzicone il più lontano possibile dalla carta stampata. Ci sono appunti a margine, parole sottolineate e una nota spese infilata nell’indice a ricordargli spietatamente che _fuori_ esiste il mondo reale in cui Elisa ha una famiglia per cui tenere i conti e dove tornare. _Resta con i piedi per terra_. 

 

 

“Non lo so neanche così bene il francese...!” Non sa quanto tempo esattamente sia trascorso, ma quando lei gli compare alle spalle, la sigaretta è bruciata quasi fino al filtro e di paragrafi sotto i suoi occhi ne sono passati parecchi “Probabilmente ne capisci di più tu”.

 

“Le lingue e la musica sono un po’ la stessa cosa, si somigliano in qualche modo. E tra noi, il _fenomeno_ nel campo non sono di certo io” Ermal ha questa capacità incredibile di accarezzare l’anima con le parole (sulla sua bocca un complimento ha l’impatto e la risonanza d’una dichiarazione d’amore) a cui non sa se sarà mai capace di fare l’abitudine e rispondere con qualcosa di più di un sorriso e un ‘ _grazie_ ’ che adesso nemmeno si avvicinano all’essere abbastanza.

 

Il discorso cade insieme a quel che resta della _Pueblo_ **** sul fondo del cestino dove nessuno la vedrà mai. L’odore di fumo che gli è rimasto sulle dita si mischia a quello del bagnoschiuma che Elisa si porta dietro quando torna a sdraiarsi. Si gira su un fianco, il suo collo scoperto è una curva pallida, al punto che è difficile distinguere dove finisce la pelle ed inizia la spugna dell’accappatoio, e lui non può fare a meno di allungare la mano per seguirne la linea morbida oltre l’orlo del tessuto.

Il silenzio che li avvolge è fatto del sospiro appagato di lei e una risata che scoppia da qualche parte per strada nel dormiveglia di Roma, del fruscio che fanno le lenzuola quando anche Ermal scivola con la schiena sui cuscini e si trova steso a contare le ombre sul soffitto.

Li separa la distanza di un fiato, ma nessuno dei due si muove. Il suo braccio sinistro tocca la schiena di Elisa, ne amplifica il calore e basta questo per sentirla rilassarsi, poi cedere lentamente al sonno: che dormirsi addosso funziona bene quasi solo nei film (o i grandi amori dell’adolescenza, che poi è la stessa cosa), ma nella vita vera si rivela più che altro come un buon sistema per passare la notte in bianco l’hanno imparato in fretta. Un po’ perché lui è sempre alla ricerca di un motivo con cui giustificare l’insonnia costante, un po’ perché mattine di risvegli difficili, lunghi abbracci e ossa impietosamente doloranti hanno costellato la loro storia, _se di storia si può parlare_ , almeno all’inizio. Ora non serve più. Un lieve contatto di nocche e spazio fra le scapole è abbastanza per _sentirsi_ fino in fondo.

Dentro il frigobar c’è una bottiglia costosa ben tenuta in fresco e nel pacchetto mezzo vuoto, insieme a quelle comprate, una sigaretta già rollata. Ermal chiude gli occhi sapendo che comunque non dormirà.

 

*

 

“Ermal…?”  

 

Elisa si sveglia un’ora prima del sole, quando la luce che filtra nella stanza è ancora lattiginosa, d’un bianco più freddo di quello che lo schermo del telefono acceso le proietta addosso. La mano destra rimane a sfiorare il materasso, lì dove istintivamente si è allungata a cercarlo prima ancora d’aver aperto gli occhi. Prima di riconoscere la sua figura in piedi davanti alla finestra.

Probabilmente si aspetta che la raggiunga, ma preferisce stare dov’è, a far da contrasto alla nudità di lei con la camicia abbottonata sui pantaloni senza cintura ed osservare vigliaccamente da lontano il mondo che la reclama per sé, pezzo a pezzo. La sensazione che gli prende la bocca dello stomaco nel vederle digitare sequenze interminabili di parole e numeri è esattamente quel tipo di malinconia amara che ti cammina sottopelle e scava l’anima su cui si sono scritte discografie intere.

Entrambi danno alle parole un’importanza quasi viscerale, per questo le pesano con cura e tendono davvero a non sprecarle mai e scegliere solo quelle giuste: non c’è bisogno di spiegarsi per capire che Elisa lo prenderà davvero quel primo treno. Restituirà la chiave di un’altra camera – qualcuno poi metterà lenzuola pulite su letti che non sono stati nemmeno toccati – e se ne andrà su un’automobile diversa, come se non fosse successo nulla. Perché il _mattino dopo_ è sempre la parte peggiore.

La guarda rivestirsi a gesti lenti, così come l’ha spogliata con le stesse mani che adesso affonda nelle tasche per smettere di sentire ogni centimetro del suo corpo sotto le dita, soffocando l’impulso che vorrebbe riavvolgere il nastro al momento zero della notte appena passata, ancora e ancora, fino a consumarlo. Sparisce la pelle candida di lei (è stato _bravo_ , si è trattenuto più che ha potuto e non c’è una sola traccia visibile del suo passaggio) e spariscono i vestiti del giorno prima in valigia, la stanza sta già perdendo vita.

 

“Devo essere in stazione tra mezz’ora” la bolla che li avvolge scoppia piuttosto fragorosamente. Elisa centellina quello che ha da dire e più gli si avvicina, più abbassa e modula il tono della voce, a metà tra il segreto e la confessione “ho deciso di fermarmi a Milano, avevo già degli impegni fissati nei prossimi giorni”. _Sì, lo so, ma lì tu non cercarmi._ Ci sono troppe radio, interviste e gente indiscreta da far parlare.

 

“Sto mettendo insieme la tracklist dell’album e c’è tanto da fare.”

 

Al momento presente, con lei che usa tutto il tempo che resta e gli racconta del progetto che le sta nascendo tra le mani, sorride mentre cerca le sue, poi finisce con il confondersi in un abbraccio che, di nuovo, quasi la fa scomparire (non le dispiacerebbe poi tanto), quella di Edoardo – _Calcutta_ , no? – che deve farle ascoltare chissà quale suo pezzo viene registrata dal cervello di Ermal come un’informazione piuttosto generica e dimenticabile. Non serve promettere che quando sarà il momento, ascolterà fino all’ultima nota.

Nel frattempo l’alba è arrivata di nascosto, pallida dietro una tenda di nuvole grigie e marciapiedi bagnati. Elisa se ne va una manciata di minuti più tardi, con il borsone che le dondola su un fianco e la voglia quasi spaventosa di perdere un altro treno. 

 

*

 

La prima volta che ascolta “ _Se piovesse il tuo nome_ ” gli manca il fiato.

Per un assurdo scherzo del destino, ha davanti agli occhi la stessa copia di Madame Bovary che a suo tempo lei gli ha lasciato tra i cuscini del letto. Nascosta come una promessa mantenuta prima ancora d’essere fatta.

 

 

  _28 settembre 2018_

 _“Sto in fissa. @elisatoffoli♥_ ”

 

 

_29 settembre 2018_

 “ _[…]ho pensato che doveva rimanere onesta, un po’ tesa forse anche, ma molto vera. Nei miei dischi non ho cantato tante canzoni non mie, solo quelle che mi sono entrate dentro. Questa canzone e il suo_ mistero  _sono una di quelle._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Altre note tecniche che a pochi interessano e leggeremo in due, ma s'hanno da fare perché ho delle fisse:
> 
> * -> non so se tra voi ci siano TRU fan di Elisa, ma se conoscete un po' della sua storia, magari saprete che la sua carriera è iniziata proprio così: con un volo per Los Angeles poco dopo essere stata "scoperta" nel negozio di parrucchiera di sua madre.
> 
> ** -> non vorrei dire una minchiata colossale, ma so che Elisa ha ampliato il suo tatuaggio aggiungendo i fiori di loto quando sono nati i suoi due figli.
> 
> *** -> anche qui metto le mani avanti sulle possibili stronzate, ma Ermal ha studiato lingue, no? Immagino abbia una base anche di francese.
> 
> **** -> sì, sono andata a cercarmi che sigarette/tabacco fuma Ermal e da un'intervista (non mi ricordo quale e non ho più sottomano il link, sorry) sono risalita al tabacco Pueblo. Magari lo stava fumando solo in quel frangente, magari è il suo preferito. Non lo so, ma l'accuratezza è il sale del fanwriting -cit.


End file.
